


The Whisper to the Dark

by LuLuIceifer



Series: Cherished Disgrace [14]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Rings, Conquest Ending, Crossdressing, Dream Sex, Dreams vs. Reality, Humiliation, M/M, Master!Leo, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Mildly Dubious Consent, OOC!Leo, OOC!Takumi for reality, Overstimulation, Pet!Takumi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery, Slave!Takumi, Takumi pretend to be a women, Violence, dream-reality duality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-06-18 17:30:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15490998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuLuIceifer/pseuds/LuLuIceifer
Summary: In the past experiences, Leo has been using Takumi when he was conscious. But this time, he casts a spell, forcing him to feel all the pain in one of Takumi's worst nightmare.(Or in short: Leo wants to humiliate Takumi when he was still a prince.)





	1. Takumi - Dream

**Author's Note:**

> *Remarks: I realise my previous title is so damn bad so I choose to change it.*
> 
> Here is the new CD chapter! (After 8 months of rest! Yay!)
> 
> I kinda want to re-do the first chapter, so here it is!
> 
> (I haven't proofread much, so there might be a lot of grammatical mistakes.)

_ Takumi pats his forehead with the last layer of makeup and covers his Nohrian brand with his bang. “Alright.” He pulls his collar up and covers all the dark bruise the Nohrian made. He looks himself in the mirror - he is in his archery clothes again. _

 

_ A dream. A dream again. Everything he sees is just an illusion - an illusion his wishes for, and an outcome that will break his heart again. How many times have he wished for staying with his family and being a normal human again? He doesn’t know, but it is not going to happen anyways. _

 

_ “Takumi.” He hates it - he hates a fake Mother calling him and pretending his real Mother. “Takumi, are you okay?” That soft voice - that soft voice which betrayed him again and again, the soft voice that gave him and shattered his hope again and again. “Takumi, should I come in?” _

 

_ He refuses. He has already decided to not trust anything in this wicked life.  _

 

_ The ex-Hoshidan prince turns and runs away as fast as he can, and as far as he can. A long time ago, he promised his Mother not to run away from her. He promised not to leave her side and will protect her until his last breath.  _

 

_ But now, he is facing his fake, imaginary Mother Leo created. None of those promises remain, he thinks, at least he hopes.  _

 

_ Wind blows beside his ears, and his hair is swaying up and down. A while ago, he wished he could ride the wind to explore some unknown territories. He imagined the wind carrying him and travelled all around the world. But now, all he wants is the wind bringing him back to his family, guiding him back to his original fate. _

 

_ His tears falls off his cheek and the dream shatters like glass. It is as if he can finally escape from those endless nightmares and returns to the life he should be living. _

 

_ At least he hopes he is. _

 

“You wake up earlier than I expected, slut.” He isn’t in the cage or the fluffy cat bed, but on Master’s bed, naked. “You’re tired of those dreams already, aren’t you?”

 

“What are you doing?” Takumi’s first instinct tells him to push away his Master, but his wrists are bonded to the bed pole. “What…?”

 

“Just… Using you in another way.” Leo caresses Takumi’s bang and kisses his forehead. “You wake up a little bit too early - I want to see you moaning in your dreams. Oh, like you tried so hard to stop yourself, but you have no idea why you are aroused in the first place.”

 

“I spoiled the fun, did I?” Takumi murmurs and leans into Leo’s kiss. “You’re going to punish me for that, aren’t you?”

 

“Not really. I’m just surprised that you can identify your real Mother from the fake one, despite you are barely sane.” Leo breaks the kiss and undos the buttons on his pyjamas. He then tosses the clothing away and hugs his pet - one hand on his hips and another covering his eyes. “I guess I’ll need to use a stronger spell so you would forget that it’s just a sleep walk.” 

 

“Master… I beg you… Please…”

 

Without listening to Takumi’s beg, Leo continues. “Here, Takumi, after the war, Hoshido was defeated. Your brother is dead, but both of your sisters were still alive, healthy and free from Nohrian’s country. When you were capture in the Nohrian prison, I asked whether you want to follow all Nohrian commands in exchange for all the Hoshidans lives, including both of your sisters.” Leo slips his thumb between Takumi’s lips. This have been one of his fantasies - before he could actually enslave the second Prince of Hoshido and take him as his. He could have mimic his dream, but it would be a far cry from what he wanted (since all Hoshidans know Takumi is his slave).

 

“Will you accept it then, Prince Takumi?” He rubs his thumb on the slave’s dry lips and observes the small struggle on Takumi’s face. “It is a very good deal, Prince. You can sacrifice yourself in order to save thousands of lifes…”

 

“Please… Master. Sakura and Hinoka are dead… My people will suffer no matter what I chose… “

 

The dark mage enforces his magic until Takumi’s body relaxes. “Prince Takumi.” He whispers, and the Hoshidan gazes up with slight anger - that is exactly what he wants. “Will you sacrifice your own body, your own will to repay the mistake you have done?”

 

“I-If you promise to not harm them… If you won’t force me to sign any agreement about killing them in the future…”

 

“We won’t do anything to your dear siblings or your people. But you will need to face the consequence of losing the war. As long as you suffer for your people, we will provide them enough food and land.” 

 

Takumi squirms and tilts his head away from the Nohrian. “Y-You’re just forcing me to accept it.” He bites his lips before he can let out another painful sob. “You didn’t ask me just to be a puppet king, right? So what do you want from me?”

 

“Tell me your choice and you’ll know it.” Leo tugs his hair and kicks his gut. “You’re not at a position of demanding me.”

 

“Y-Yes…”

 

“What?”

 

“Y-Yes please… Prince Leo…”

 

The Nohrian prince smirks and loses the hug. “Very soon, you will be invited to participate in the peace conference. Your sisters insisted on going with you, but you reject and go there by your own.”

 

Takumi hisses. His bonded wrists rubs against rope, trying to find a weak spot in the knots. He twists and struggles in Leo’s grip, but the stronger he retaliates, the stronger the magic affects, and the deeper he dives into this dream.

 

“The first order was to dress up as a woman and join the ball.” The dark prince caresses his hair and holds him hip. “As always, you aren’t fond of balls. You hide yourself behind the tables and hoped that no one saw you with your feminine look. But when you were trying to get away, I held your wrists and stopped you.”

 

_ “P-Prince Leo.” Leo’s magic is so strong that it completely isolates him from the reality and immerses him in this imaginary ballroom. He is wearing a purple gown with his waist-long hair resting on his back. He glances at the Nohrian Prince, who is in an elegant shirt with a tie, holding his wrist before he can sneak away. _

 

_ “Why don’t you enjoy yourself, princess?” The Leo in his dream smirks and drags him closer. “The war is over. Even though there is still a lot to tidy up, that’s a topic for another day. It is a celebration for the end of war, afterall.” _

 

_ Takumi places his hand on Leo’s - it isn’t like he can reject. He has his limits, certainly, but there is no choice when he is the defeated prince in a victorious country. He holds his head down, hoping no one will recognise him when he falters across the room. When they are in the hall, Leo suddenly grasps his hip and pulls.  _

 

_ The sudden drag catches him off guard and his face directly hits the Nohrian’s not-so-muscular abs. The Hoshidan first blushes and buries his reddened cheek, but it isn’t long before he feels a pain in the crotch. He let out a short cry, though he bites his lips before gaining anyone’s attention. _

 

_ “Are you alright?” There is no doubt that Leo is hiding a smirk. That fabricated warm smile disgusted Takumi so much that he drops his act and glares at him for a second. Leo realise it (obviously) and holds his chin up until Takumi needs to tiptoe to reach the height. _

 

_ A warning. A silent insult. _

 

_ “You don’t know how to dance the female part, right?” Leo sneers and pulls his chin upwards so that everyone can spot Prince Takumi. “Why don’t you just follow my orders so you won’t get into that much troubles?” _

_ Takumi would have punch his face, if only his feet are on the ground. What he can now do is only gazing at the Nohrian with his not-so-watery eyes and a not-so-sincere begging face.  _

 

_ “Didn’t your Mother teach you how to behave in a public setting?” Leo loses his grip. The Hoshidan prince pants. His neck muscle are so tense that he can barely move his head. As always, Leo won’t give any time for him to rest. After less than 5 seconds of rest, Leo holds his hips and forces him into his dancing position. _

 

_ “Shall we finally dance?” The Nohrian Prince guides his little ‘princess’ as he mutters ‘left, right, left, right’. Without holding back, Takumi digs his nails into Leo’s skin. But whenever he feels a paralysing pain in his anus, he gasps and obediently follows Leo’s steps. _

_ “You're such a quick learner, princess. Or did you secretly train to dance the ladies’ part?” Takumi avoids any eye contact - Leo is just insulting him every way he can. His body is shivering harder and harder, as he can feel something thrusting into his hole every time he moves. _

 

_ Leo smirks and caresses his cheek - his plan seems to be working all along. Even though observing his little prince cluelessly holding his moans entertaining, he can’t wait any longer to reach the best part. Suddenly, he tugs Takumi forward and trips him over.  _

 

_ “I’m sorry.” Takumi gasps and pats the dust off his dress. His eyes are filled with hatred, but are also sprinkled with a bit of fear. Despite how unwilling he is, he murmurs. “I’m sorry, Prince Leo. I…” _

 

_ Leo lifts his face and his thumb rubs on the edge of his eye. “Is this how a loser apologize?” He can feel the silent alert, demanding him to bow down and apologize like a whore. He can feel his lustful aura, with his nails digging deeper and deeper into his cheek. Yet, he still refuses to give him the satisfaction he wants. _

 

**Slap!**

 

_ The Nohrian Prince slaps and pierces the skin on his cheek. His skin becomes puffy, then blood slowly drains from the vessels under the delicate skin. Takumi muffles out a yelp, but that wasn’t enough, as the Nohrian raises his hand above his head. _

 

_ “P-Prince…” _

 

**Slap!**

 

_ Another slap on another side of his face. Defeated, Takumi can only kneel down and holding both of his swollen red cheeks. When the Hoshidan Prince tries to snap back, Leo kicks his guts and crushes the air out of his lungs. It is then followed by a tug on his silvery hair and Leo’s infamous victory smirk. _

 

_ “I-I…” Takumi stares emptily at the ground. His face is a complete mess, mixed with his tears and his blood. But what annoys him the most is his crotch - That awful feeling of being torn. He wants to cry - he wants to beg the Nohrians prince to stop humiliating him. He wants to rage - he wants to forget about his sister and kill that damn prince right in front of him. But he can’t do either of these - his hands are shivering. He bears the weight of the crown, the weight of his people, the weight of everyone’s expectation. _

 

_ “Come.” That cold command forces him to stand up. He follows the Nohrian prince’s step, even though he still keeps his head down. He cups his wounded cheeks, yet he is more than vulnerable to those criticisms. His blood - those blood that he hopes he had lost during the war - drip onto his dress and taint it with crimson red.  _

 

_ “Here.” Leo sits casually on the largest ball chair with his legs slightly parted. He pats his thighs and glares at Takumi, ordering him to sit sideway so he can ‘play’ with him. Even though the Hoshidan shakes his head to reassure, Leo still drags him down without a second of hesitation.  _

 

_ Takumi muffles a small cry. Of course he doesn’t want his sisters to suffer for him, but being a prostitute for this guy is over the line. When he tries to grip the Nohrian Prince’s neck and strangle him, his instinct tells him to stop - his body freezes before he can lay a hand on him.  _

 

_ “Oh, Prince Takumi.” He can feel the hot breath panting on his face. A hand wraps his waist, while another rubs his inner thigh. “You sister’s lives are in my hand.” Leo pulls him closer and traces the scars on his face. “Since you have ignored my orders, should I kill one of them now?” _

 

_ Takumi squirms when Leo tips at the tugging edge of his dress. He shivers - he is afraid of losing his family. When he was still a teen, he wanted his family to leave him alone. But when he can feel the lost of his closest one, he hates himself for being so naive - he hates himself that he had the idea of wanting sacrifice his siblings, even for just a second. _

 

_ Takumi shakes his head vigorously. Despite his hatred towards Nohrians, all he can do is beg for mercy. He leans on the Nohrians with his palms supporting on his chest, his watery eyes pleading and his slightly parted lips mumbling ‘Please, no’. _

 

_ But no matter how hard Takumi rejects, Leo takes no time dragging his prey and forcing him to straddle him. Now, Takumi’s crotch is exposed to the Nohrian prince, with only his underclothes separating his hole and Leo’s stiff cock. When the Nohrian slips his hand into his dress, he bites his finger, stopping himself to produce those slutty sound.  _

 

_ Soon, he can feel his undergarments being pulled off. The Nohrian prince holds his cock, and aligns himself with his way-too-exposed hole. When his dick touches the ring of muscle, his breathes are cut short, turning into helplessly gasps. His eyes are shut - Somehow he doesn’t want to give Leo the satisfaction, but it’s mainly because he doesn’t want to see how powerless he is.  _

 

_ Leo sniggers - That is the Takumi he loves. He can’t resist himself to shove into the Hoshidan when he nuzzles into his own chest. He pants and cries, but when he was about to moan, he digs his nails into his skin. His body is shivering, especially when the nobles comment on his bitchiness. But he is too afraid to retaliate - He is too afraid of the punishment. _

 

_ After the first few times of slow-paced thrusting, Leo drops the beat. The powerless prey first searches for something to grip, whenever his sisters come to his mind, he jerks back. He can only bites his finger to diverse the pain - He is afraid that Leo will punish him more when he hurts him. He shoves his face into the Nohrian’s chest - He doesn't want to see himself riding on top of the Nohrian prince. But on top of all, he doesn’t want to know that he allowed himself to be this weak. He doesn't want to know it is none other than himself that forces him to have this outcome. _

 

_ When Takumi was lost in his thoughts, Leo has already digged at least a few inches deeper into him. As his muscles become tighter and tighter, each thrusting action hurts more and more. His waist bulks and his muffled moans squeeze through the tiny gap between his lips. He gasps, he pants, he screams as the cock buried deeper and deeper inside him. _

 

_ “No… Please…” Takumi’s watery eyes gaze at the Nohrian Prince. His defiliated face is covered with scars, blood, tears, and his own saliva; His fingers are bitten and his flesh are exposed between the broken skin; His hands are snatching for something to hold on, yet are too afraid to hurt the Nohrian Prince; His skin is covered with his blood - the very evidence that he is being raped.  _

 

_ And his eyes, are decorated with blood vessels and excessive tears, rolling off his cheek. _

 

_ “I beg you…” The Hoshidan prince bites his finger again, trying to stop his moans. “Please… Don’t kill Sakura and Hinoka… But just stop…” He wipes his tears away with the back of his hand, painting his eyelid with none other than red.  _

 

_ “Pain… It’s painful… Torture… It’s torturing me…” _

 

_ Leo sneers. The Hoshidan prince, riding him in the middle of the ball, and begging him to stop like a helpless child. His pink, baby soft lips are muffling unknown words, with his dazzling brown eyes filled with overflowing tears. Not to mention his body is acting every way he wants - The rhythmic contraction and relaxation of the ring of muscle. The scene make his stomach churn so much that he can’t stop himself dragging into a lustful, invasive kiss. He doesn’t care about his consent - The Hoshidan Prince is now his. _

 

_ When he feels Takumi is short on breath, the dark prince unwillingly breaks the kiss. He stares at his new toy - He is so shameful that he covered his face with his hair. His hands clench and relax, as if he is angry at himself, yet powerless to change the situation. His breathes become shorter and more unstable, and soon turn into sobs. _

 

_ “Seems like you can’t take any more.” Leo sighs, as if he is disappointed with the slave’s performance. At first, Takumi gazes at Nohrian, pleading him not to do anything with his siblings. But when Leo presses his palm on his eyes, magic flows into him, bringing those tragic memories of his reality back. _

 

_ He winks. He hopes it is the end of these nightmares. _

 

_ But it’s just the start of another one. _

 

Takumi gasps, and is shocked by how close the Nohrian Prince is once again. He pushes himself back, but is stopped by the grab on his waist. He is now straddling his Master, like what he did in his ‘dream’. His cock is buried inside him, thrusting right into his prostate when he finally regain some idea what is happening.

 

“You’ve been using me… Even when I’m asleep…” Takumi mutters. His eyes are filled with disgusted, confusion, but mostly with fear - Have Leo always been raping him when he is unconscious? To make things worse, his naked body is covered with white streaks - Those are obvious his cum. His hands are full of bitten marks, and with blood leaking through his flesh. He touches his inflamed cheeks, which are clearly slapped when he was asleep (probably when his dream self is slapped too). But of all things, what disguised the most is his cock, beaten and covered with bruises. He can sees scars drawn on his foreskin, evidence that his cock is being squeezed, twisted, slapped, or even cut. Yet, despite all the tortures it has suffered, it is still stiff, pumping for a release. 

 

“Shall we end what we started again?” The Master holds Takumi’s cock and rubs his head. He drags his pet by his collar, reminding him that he is in no position of denying him. When he taps the bruises on the cock, he gazes at the pet, waiting for him to scream like the worst things have appeared.

 

Yet, he doesn’t. It is just mumbling and sobbing, but not yelping and crying. Maybe he is too tired to retaliate - he has done this so many times before already. Or maybe, it is just too much for him to take - the harsh realisation that none of his siblings are alive. He leans into Leo’s chest, sobbing because he can feel another round of warmth flowing within him. Sobbing because he feels good when he is being raped again. Sobbing because he can never, ever escape from this nightmare.

 

He can feel Leo moaning and his seeds buried inside him. He can his own cum splashed into his chest again. He can feel the tug on his hair and being dragged into a invasive kiss again.

 

He is a doll. A sex doll afterall. Why would he be surprised when Leo uses him even when he was unconscious?

 

Leo was right - He doesn’t care if he was a virgin or not, all the sex he suffered is enough to break him.

 

Before this day, he could at least hope for a dream to escape this real pet life. He could at least hope that he is safe when he is asleep.

 

But now, he is afraid of closing his eyes. He is afraid that Leo would use his body once again. He is afraid that Leo would display his body - his sleeping, naked body aroused. He is afraid that Leo will force him to have sex and produce a child - to produce a Hoshidan ‘Royal’ and torture him

 

Leo slips out of his hole as his cock becomes soft. If it wasn’t an unconscious sex, he would have been grateful that his Master have finally used some sort of lubricant. (But then, it is added only to prevent him waking from the insane pain)

 

“I won’t use you again. Not so soon.” The Nohrian cleans himself and his pet with a towel. He carries his pet back to his cage and rubs the brand. 

 

Takumi glares back - Leo must be hiding something behind these kind words. He has been tricked so many times by those lies - those lies that have been forcing him to humiliate himself. He pushes himself away, closes the cage door, half expecting him to cast a sleep and force him into those hellish dreams.

 

But he doesn’t. He just chuckles and collects his pyjamas. There is no spell, no weird tentacles, nothing.

 

“I was just testing something out, Hoshidan Prince.” He puts on his clothing without looking at his pet. “Stay awake as much as you want, as long as you don’t interrupt me. Just feed yourself with your cum when you’re hungry, or maybe I will give you some humane food if you’re good.” His voice is calm, as if nothing have ever happened.

 

“What do you mean by that? You enslaved me and now you’re acting like I can do anything I want?”

 

“Hm. Who knows?” Leo shrugs and lies on his bed. “Wait and you’ll know. But how long can you wait, Prince Takumi?”

 

“What do you mean by that, Master?! Prince Leo!”

 

It’s no use. Leo is asleep and he is in his cage all alone. Now, he can feel a weird emptiness as he gets abandoned by his superiors once again.

 

Leo smirks.

 


	2. Leo - Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically what happened when Takumi was unconscious with the effect of Leo's spell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed some dialogues because I feel repetitive (if I just copy and paste it), and both Leo and Takumi would have narrated a different story.
> 
> (Just wanted to clear up this work before summer holiday ends)
> 
> (Didn't proof read it though)

Leo walks back to his room. It has been a week since he last used Takumi, and a few months since he captured the arrogant Hoshidan Prince. Thinking back, he was way too concentrated on breaking his stubborn personality. But then, this is just one of the usage of the Hoshidan Prince.

 

He puts down the pile of notes from his last meeting. It says:

 

_ ‘Dual Dragon Blood Project’ _

 

At first, he wasn’t so keen on this, as Takumi is  _ his  _ pet afterall. But after researching more about dragon blood, he wanted to test the possibility of resurrecting the divine dragon. Or maybe, that child would be able to turn into a dragon, like how Corrin does.

 

He has Camilla’s consent for testing this out with the captured prince. Now, all he needs is to force Takumi to be his test subject.

 

But even with all those punishments, his slave still refuses to produce a child. After all, Hoshido is famous for its strong family bonding. Not to mention Takumi would sacrifice himself in order to prevent another life from entering this hell.

 

He gazes at his slave, who is sleeping soundly in his cage. A few days ago, he planned to not touch his pet until their marriage, but he was wrong. With his new spell in his hand, he can’t wait to test it out on his pet. 

 

Afterall, one more rape session won’t make him more pain-resilient. 

 

In reality, he has already extracted Takumi’s soul from his body, that’s why he is already able to manipulate both his body and dreams. He did put on a lot of weird curses on him before, such as turning nearly everything into sexual arousement. He had also alternated his nightmares so that he would lose the very last shard of hope. But then, he never tried controlling both of them together.

 

His guts churn. He knows, there is no way he can wait for a few months.

 

After putting on his night clothes, he carries his sleeping pet onto his bed. In order to reduce any retaliation from the Hoshidan (in case he fails. It isn’t like the best mage will never fail), he binds the pet’s wrists on the bed pole. Softly kisses on the brand, he covers the pet’s eyes and casts the spell.

 

At first, it is the usual stuff - inserting a fake Mikoto into his dreams and Takumi returning to his family. When he sees his pet chuckles, he thought he is on his first step to success. He then leans towards the Hoshidan, but the pet gasps and pulls himself away.

 

For a moment, Leo doubts if his spell isn’t strong enough. However, when he is about to strengthen the hex, the pet sobs and winks.

 

_ Ugh. Didn’t remember he is so depressed that he doesn’t remember his family anymore.  _

 

“You wake up earlier than I expected, slut.” The Nohrian prince sighs in annoyance. He is used to failures, but being outplayed by his slave is another kind of feeling. 

 

“What are you doing?” His pet tried to push him away, but the binding on his wrists stops it. His eyes are filled with confusion, because of both the position he is in and the wicked dream he just had. His body is shivering - he doesn’t know what the Nohrian prince had done to him. 

 

“Just…” The Nohrian prince is searching for words.  _ Failed. Disastrous. Now he knows I’m using him.  _ These words keep on repeating in Leo’s head. The Hoshidan Prince is now degraded as his pet, so why is he so perplexed? He doesn’t know - Maybe he has never experienced  _ his Takumi  _ getting out of  _ his  _ control. Or maybe, he is afraid that his pet can see that anxiousness and shock in his eyes.

 

He inhales a deep breath, trying to calm himself. He brushes his bang and kisses the brand in order to hide his insecurity.  

 

“Just… using you in another way.” 

 

The Hoshidan first gasps. But when he looks down at his bare body and half hard cock, he bites his lips and mumbles, “So I spoiled the fun, did I?”

 

“Not really.” The Master sniggers - but it’s more for laughing at how stupid he was. It was his mistake of not remembering Takumi’s capability to distinguish between his real and fake family. Acting as if he has the total control of the situation, he undoes the button on his pyjamas and covers his eyes. “I guess I’ll need to use a stronger spell so you would forget that it’s just a sleepwalk.” 

 

“Master… I beg you… Please…”

 

Leo forces out an annoyed laugh. Is that arrogant Hoshidan Prince so careless that he didn’t catch him the shiver in his voice? The Hoshidan Prince is now his, and he is going to follow all his orders anyways. That once arrogant Prince is now bowing down, begging him to stop all the punishments he gives, so why is he so confused? If the normal back-to-previous-life-dreams doesn’t work anymore, why not try one of his oldest sexual fantasies? He isn’t going to lost anything if he fails - Takumi will be terrified when he knows his body is used anyways. 

 

He takes a deep breath, trying to clear out all the confusion and anxiousness he had. He is  _ Prince Leo _ , the  _ strongest _ mage in the whole continent, against a  _ captured Hoshidan Prince _ .

 

“Here, Takumi, after the war, Hoshido was defeated. When you were capture in the Nohrian prison, I asked whether you want to follow all Nohrian commands in exchange for all the Hoshidans lives, including both of your sisters.” 

 

He nudges his fingers between the pet’s lips - If he is going to act his fantasy out, why not enjoy it more? He pulls his slave until his lips touches his eardrum and whispers.

 

“Will you accept it then, Prince Takumi?”

 

“Please… Master. Sakura and Hinoka are dead… My people will suffer no matter what I chose… “

 

“Prince Takumi.” He whispers, hiding a smirk under his voice. Covering the pet’s eyes, he enforces the hex until his body relaxes. “Will you sacrifice your own body, your own will to repay the mistake you have done?”

 

“I-If you promise to not harm them…”

 

“We won’t do anything to your dear siblings or your people… But you will need to face the consequences of losing the war.” He pauses and regains his cocky attitude he had during the war. It’s true - when he first obtained the Hoshidan Prince, he was still stubborn, refused to give in even though the aphrodisiacs were affecting him. Not like now, he needed to showcase him, naked, in the hallways of castle Shirasagi to break that stubborn (yet fragile) personality of his. 

 

“Y-You’re just forcing me to accept it.” He mutters. If he could see his eyes now, he is sure that they would be dull and filled with hatred. “You didn’t ask me just to be a puppet king, right? So what do you want from me?”

 

“Tell me your choice and you’ll know it.” The Master kicks his guts - his first act to returning the previous ‘harsher’ Leo. “You’re not at a position of demanding me.”

 

“Y-Yes please… Prince Leo…”

 

“Very good, the second Prince of Hoshido.” An invasive kiss is rewarded for choosing him. “Soon, you will be invited to participate in the peace conference. The first order was to dress up as a woman. When you were trying to get away, I held your wrists and stopped you.”

 

The Nohrian prince turns Takumi so that he is lying on his back. With no effort, he lifts his ankles on his shoulders, with his ass fully exposed to him. On his left hand, he holds himself and angles himself at his slave’s hole; On his right hand, he grabs his waist, gripping him a bit tighter then Takumi tries to move away.  When his dream self takes Takumi’s hand, he thrusts into his hole, resulting in a few short screams from the pity slave below him. 

 

Smirking, he leans down and nibbles right on top of his collar. The dream Takumi glares at him, so he presses his throat, blocking any air from entering his lungs. The pet first chokes, but after a minute or so, he sobs, with tears dripping from the edge of his eyes. His face soon turns pale, hiccuping for air. Chuckling, he let go of his throat, giving him a few seconds of rest.

When his dream self soon starts guiding the little, fragile prince, he holds his partner’s cock and follows. He teases the head, silently warning him not to retaliate anymore. Meanwhile, he mindlessly strokes the archer’s cock, not realising it that it’s already stiff. Moans pricks through his lips, and this has already made the sorcerer hard. 

 

The music begins, and the thrusting action of the dick inside soon matches the rhythm. When his dream self tells Takumi to step right, he thrusts right and tugs the pet’s cock right; When his dream self tells him to step left, he thrusts left and drags his cock left. So on, and so on. After testing the new waters with a slow, steady pace, he suddenly increases the beat - He starts abusively twisting his cock and shoving himself with a less melodic pace. The pet involuntarily bulks his hips with the fast pace he has set, even though pain from the false play have torned him. 

 

Surprisingly, Takumi is able to follow his speed without making much troubles. For the very few times where Takumi fails, Leo will either have a soft tug on his cock or give a few more lustful thrusts directly on his prostate. But either way, he will always keep his subconscious little prince on edge - if he was conscious now, Leo is so sure that he would beg for a stroke to reach his orgasm.

 

Of course, like any other time, Leo will never give what his fucktoy wants.

 

He snatches a cock plug on his nightstand, and slaps it into his cock without any lubrication (Not to mention, that its surface is rough). But that’s not enough - he massages the exposed dick until hoarse moans are leaving his pet’s lips. When he touches his dick, he can feel a electric signal sending through his veins - His holes are contracting, and he can feel the shiver on his cock. It is pumping, bobbing  _ so damn hard  _ in order to swings the plug out.

 

Yet, it is still not the end of this. When he sees precum leaking from the side of his plug, he knows it’s not secure enough. So, he puts on the cock ring (even with the cock plug in it) and rams himself directly into his prostate, earning a few more sobbing moans and a few contracting action in his hole.

 

Leo too, moans when the wall of muscles stiffen his cock perfectly. Now, the Hoshidan Prince is below him, trembling because of his desire. He is no better - he can foresee himself cumming in no longer than two minutes. It’s time, after all these preparation work, to pull the best part.

 

He forces the dick on his hand down, while the cock buried inside gives a wrong signal about the pet’s next dance step. He drags his waist, pulling his pet closer so that his balls are touching the pet’s hole (and tripping the pet over in the dreams).

 

Takumi gasps, as he is frightened by what the dream Leo would do to him. First, Leo strokes his inner thigh gently, earning a soft cry from the Hoshidan Prince. His widens his legs a bit, while his cock is still mindlessly finding a weak spot in the constraints. He then leans towards his pet, giving him a soft, vanilla kiss. Watching his pet exhales, he clings his knees onto his shoulders, giving him more access to his slave’s crotch.

 

He likes it - Giving the prisoner a false hope before crushing it down.

 

He raises his hand and slaps both of his cheek right after Takumi apologize. Unsatisfied, he chokes his pet, while another hand smacks him until bruises and blood streaks are formed on his face. If it wasn’t Takumi’s coughs and shaking breaths, he would have lost in the pleasure of torturing his slave. But at least, he get to see those crystal tears pricking from the edge of his eyes, pleading him to stop.

 

Now, he is so damn close. His breaths are shaking as well, mixed with low groans and moans. If it wasn’t his pet’s cock, brimmed with precum on his head, touching his skin, he would have finished him off with seeds planting inside him.

 

But sadly, he did. Even with all those sex toys inhibiting him,  _ his pet  _ will reach his climax first.

 

“You won’t feel good before I do!” He forces the sex toys back to the unattended cock. His thumb presses the loop end of the cock plug, while his fingers squeezes the erect cock without any warning. The pet yelps, and the ring of muscles tense because of the pained pleasure. Satisfied, the Master crushes his cock a few more time, which soon brings him into his climax. 

 

Without holding anything back, Leo shoves himself directly at his prostate and cums all over his hole. Whenever that annoying, stiff cock begs for its release, he slaps it sideway until dark bruises are formed. It is until he finished his release, he finally have the time to observe his prey - Sobbing, shivering, and being a complete mess. His face is a mix of ripped skin, dark bruises, blood and tears. At his bottom, his thighs are shaking, begging him to reach his climax. His cock, which are tainted with dark bruises and some blood, is still pumping, wiggling, pleading him to remove all those sex toys.

 

For a moment, he wanted to be kind and allow his pet to cum. He pulls the cock ring out, but the reflection of the blade gains his attention. Pivoting on the prey’s chest, he takes a small knife on the side of his bed - It was used to cut the bindings on his wrists. But does an disobedient slave deserve any rest?

 

The dark prince smirks. The knife has a way better usages than freeing him now.

 

Holding the exposed cock, he can feel it pumping for its release. Even with all those bruises and slapping marks, it is still on it's very edge. If Takumi has been a little bit more patient, he would have give him a slight push and fall him off his climax. 

 

He did, actually, by pressing the blade at his neglected balls.

 

“Nngh…” His legs suddenly clenches him, showing how horrified he is. Does the dream Takumi feel it? He questions himself, but the thought gone when he traces the blade down to his cock. Peeling a bit off his foreskin, the pet squirms, and silent tears rolls off his cheeks.

 

“This is for being such a bitch, Takumi.” He teases the tip of the blade around his cock hole. Rather than the usual pumping action, he can feel the cock shivering in pain and fear - Maybe Takumi did feel it in his dreams. It isn’t long until he can hear the slave’s shattered voice mumbling ‘please, please’ when he thrusts the blade harder.

 

It might be Takumi’s reflex action, but he still counts that as his first success in his dual possession.

 

The Nohrian prince forces the penis down and snatches the cock plug away. In no time, the Hoshidan’s cum pour all over his bed sheet. It is mixed with shaking moans and hiccups - He is scared of displaying himself in front of the enemy prince. He is jerking away, hiding his moans as he somehow feel it’s  _ wrong _ to do this.

 

It is finished with a painful scream - maybe he somehow feel shameful for what he has done. His orgasm melt, but his sixth sense is telling him that his master will be building another one up soon. For a few seconds, he really thought he is still a Hoshidan prince, until Leo removes the binding and he remembers he is nothing but a  _ slave _ .

 

The Nohrian prince chuckles at the ‘cute’ expression Takumi made - Embarrassed, yet his body is telling him that it’s  _ normal.  _ He carries his pet across the room and lays him down on the sofa. He takes another good look at his pet - the Hoshidan Prince who hasn’t yet given up to him. Even if he is in an enemy territory and is blackmailed, his face still haven’t lost the last shard of dignity.

 

He likes it -  _ that arrogant Hoshidan prince. _

 

The Master casually sits on the sofa, and moves his pet until he is straddling him. Upon the dim light (through the curtain), he can see dried up tears at the edge of his eye. He can sense the fear running through his body. It is like their first time at the throne room, when Takumi has no idea of the position he is in and the danger ahead. 

 

Without giving Takumi much time to rest, the Master starts to stroke his bloody cock again. His free hands shiver - Somehow they want to push the Nohrian away, but somehow his body is telling them not to. The sense of pride haven’t gone yet, but whenever he is trying to retaliate, deep in his bones, he knows he is going to suffer from another torture. 

 

“Oh, Prince Takumi.” Leo whispers with hot breathes panting against his face. “It’s your first time, right?” He takes the bottle of lubricant and pours it on his hands. “I haven’t prepared you well in out first time. I know, you were hurt…” He coats his cock with enough lubricant so that (he hopes) his pet won’t wake up from pain. “I’ll be kinder this time, my dear Hoshidan pet.”

 

The slave is terrified - His eyes are winking, trying their best to wake up from this nightmare. His legs pushes him away, while his arms are swinging side by side to lose the grip on his waist. Even with the effect of Leo’s spell, Takumi’s lips shape ‘No, no’ when the dream Leo traces his scars.

 

But all those actions are useless against the Nohrian Prince. Swiftly, he holds his chin and whispers,

 

“I’m hungry.” 

 

His voice is invasive, as if he is going to devour him in the next second. “Will you be my food?” He squeezes his butt cheek and observes the small cry from his soft, pink lips. “Or will you sacrifice one of your dearest sister instead?”

 

The slave nuzzles into his chest, but winces back when Leo’s cock touches the ring of muscle. His voice cracks and he throws himself back, trying to do whatever he can to protect the very last bit of his dignity and pride. His effort is futile, of course, especially when his Master clearly has the upper hand now. Without any preparation, he shoves himself into that tight hole for the second time of the day. 

 

If it wasn’t Leo kissing back and swallowing all those sex sounds, Takumi would definitely be yelping and sobbing. Under the dim moonlight through the curtains, his sweat sparkles and every contraction of his muscle can be seen. He shakes his head so desperately, trying to wake himself from the nightmare once more, but the effect of the spell inhibits him from doing so. Another flow of tears pierce through his eyelids when Leo tries to prolong the kiss.

 

The dark Prince refuses to give any mercy to the Hoshidan as he sucks his lips harder and tastes deeper inside his pet. Harshly grabbing a strand of the silvery hair, he smells the specially modified shampoo for his one and only sex pet. Whenever his fucktoy fights back, he would tug his hair and bit his lips. If he has the opportunity to gaze at those pink, soft lips, he is so sure that it’s completely marked with his teeth marks and bruises.

 

Not so often, Leo starts with a steady pace. Afterall, he would like to take his virginity away slowly. When he breaks the kiss, Takumi gasps for air, though the pain (even with the lubrication) is piercing him apart. He wants to scream - he would have been doing it if he wasn’t raped ‘in front of all the Nohrian nobles’. His front arms pivot on Leo’s chest, his teeth biting his fingers - he needs to hold his moans in front of the Nohrian Prince.

 

“You’re such a dignified Hoshidan Prince, aren’t you, Prince Takumi?” The Master hammers himself in and cups those swollen cheeks. “But behind that stubborn personality, what’s that? What’s that hiding behind all those walls of ‘proudful prince’ persona?”

 

His pet jerks back. For a moment, Leo thought Takumi did react to his comments. His muscles tense, his toes curl, and his voice cracks once again. With the slightest movement, his forearm tries to push him away, but his body is stopping him, as he knows cruller punishments awaits. Satisfied, Leo envelope around the neglected cock, giving him a warm sensation that he has never felt before - That sensation of being cared, that sensation of held, that sensation of being protected even in this brutal rape.

 

“No… Please…” These words muffles through those bruised lips when his master coaxing him into hardness again. “Please… Don’t kill Sakura and Hinoka… But just stop…”

 

Leo grins, and rams directly into his prostate. Once again, that electric shock runs through his body. His body shivers, as if a paralysing bolt has just hit him. Those shaking moans alerts him as another orgasm builds up, while the first one starts to fades away. But the best part is still those rings of muscle from his tight hole, bleeding, yet bringing Leo to his climax once again. 

 

“I’ll catch you this time, my darling.” Leo squeezes the abused dick, pushing that pleasure even further. “I promised you that your first sex will be the best, right?”

 

Takumi groans. He probably didn’t hear Leo’s sentence, especially when directly nudges his head into his chest. The force did hurt Leo, but when he hears his slave muttering ‘painful… it’s painful’, he decided to hugs his head back and ‘protect’ his toy. 

 

It’s  _ his  _ toy.  _ His personal pet.  _ Even after all those public humiliation and rapes.

 

After a few moments of cuddling, his pet is short on breath and the magic starts to fade.  _ Maybe that’s too much pain. _ He thinks.  _ Maybe that is the limit of the spell.  _ He covers his pet’s eyes and casts the magic away with a swiping action. The body suddenly becomes still, as Takumi tries to regain his ‘lost memories’, but starts to tremble again when he opens his eyes.

 

“You’ve been using me…” His voice is barely audible when the room is filled with Leo’s low groans and moans. Even without looking at his face, his master knows that his pupil narrows and his face is painted with fear. “Even when I’m asleep, you still use me as a sex doll… Even when I don’t react…”

 

The master forces a laugh while his cock shoves into his prostate once again. “You did react for me, my dear.” Precum starts leaking out from both of their cocks. “Shall we end what we started again?”

 

No reply. More like all Takumi did was gazing emptily at his abused body and imagining what Leo could have done to me. But this doesn’t matter the Master, as he is already fully immersed in the pleasure. He calls his pet’s name, thrusting deeper and deeper into him. With one final strike, the seed buries into the abuse hole, and white lines draws between their chest. 

 

“Will you ever stop…” Takumi mumbles as Leo’s orgasm slowly fades. His voice was lifeless and dull - completely opposite to the struggling prince a few minutes ago. The sudden memorisation of all those tragic events hit him, but the cold realisation of being a sex doll hit him harder. “Are you… are you going to rape me every night? Even when I can’t react?”

 

“Not so soon.” Leo brushes the silvery hair and hangs the strand on his ears. He gently takes his soft cock out of the tight hole and slowly regains his mind. In fact, he was so lost in the thrill of loving his pet that he nearly forgotten why he did this in the first place. He takes the towel and wipes their body until no cum (and blood) can be found on their bodies.

 

After spraying his pet with his specially-tuned perfume, he carries his pet back to his cage. Without another word, his pet crawls back to his cage and curls himself at the edge. His tears were pricking out from his eyes (once again), and his broken sobs echo in the room. His body is trembling - in both the afterglow of sex and the fear of being used again. 

 

“I told you that I’m not going to use you again soon, Hoshidan Prince.” Leo recollects and puts on his pyjamas. “I’m just testing something out.”

 

“What do you mean by that?” The Nohrian Prince takes a paper from the pile on his table. “What do you mean by that, Master?”

 

Leo grins. Even though he had some hardships getting his pet act at first, the reaction he had when having his virginity taken is definitely enough to count this spell a success. It needs to be further modified, of course, but at least he has the trump card of getting that Hoshidan’s child.

 

“Prince Leo…” He can hear the shivering in his voice. It is no longer a demanding tone, but instead, a sudden realisation of what his Master is going to do. “Don’t tell me… Don’t tell me that you’re going to manipulate me because…”

 

“Time will tell you the truth, my dear pet.” The dark prince lays down on his bed (despite contaminated with their sweat and cum). His body is still shivering in the excitement he just had, but he  _ really  _ needs to stop himself from using his pet. Afterall, what is the fun of torturing him if he can already endure the pain.

 

He closes his eyes and tries to ignore the sensation of having his guts churn, something impossible when his mind is filled with thoughts of their mirage.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to link Fractured Line with the main story, obviously :)
> 
> (and I'm working on a Fractured Line ending too)

**Author's Note:**

> Leo - Reality chapter coming soon! (Hopefully soon...)


End file.
